


I Will Wait

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Phantom Pain Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Once Adam would hand off the flowers, he'd pull up a chair to John's bedside. He'd whisper to him about his day and what they were doing in preparation for his awakening. He'd tell him he'd how much he missed him; his presence, his voice, his small, rare smiles. He told him how he'd wait for him until the day he died.So Adam waited.And waited.He waited for nine years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually two different story ideas I had that I figured I could combine into one! I wanted to write a more emotional piece with these two so please enjoy!

"Aren't you forgetting something?"  

John grumbled to him in that deep tone that was one of the best noises to Adam's ears. A pang of sorrow filled him as he knew that this was the last time in a very long time he would hear John's voice. The man he had dedicated his life to, the man he respected and had fallen in love with.  

Adam recalled when he had gotten the call that John had woken up; he had nearly dropped the phone, his heart beating rapidly and a sense of joy had overwhelmed his entire being. It was the opposite reaction he had when he had heard the news of John's coma nine years earlier. Adam's heart had dropped to his stomach and agony surged through his body and mind. The thought of losing John was completely unbearable, the man he had come to look up to since his early twenties. His agony only slightly ceased once he knew John was safe in Cyprus and he could visit him to see for himself. 

He remembered walking into the hospital room for the first time and it all became too real. The bandages around him, the multiple machines surrounding him, the IV drip hooked into his arm, his solemn expression as he 'slept'. Adam had gripped John's hand tightly, sitting next to his bed, and wished that he would wake up. He remembered that he had silently cried then, only a few tears, though.  

Adam had started to visited John as much as he could have. He would bring him bouquets of Stars of Bethlehem flowers, John's favorites because of _her_ , and a nurse would always take them to place them into a vase. Adam had always wondered why John liked those flowers, figuring that John would've ended up hating them because of the field of those flowers he had to kill _her_ in. Alas, John would always have a vase of them in his bedroom wherever he was. Perhaps it served as a reminder? Adam was never sure and he never brought it up, not wanting to upset John.  

The room was soon filled with the flowers and it reminded Adam of the field of flowers from before. They surrounded John and he thought about how he looked like _her_ , his almost dead-like form laying amongst all of the flowers like _her_ body had. It shook him slightly to his core but he kept bringing them, wanting John to be comforted the day he finally woke up. 

Once Adam would hand off the flowers, he'd pull up a chair to John's bedside. He'd whisper to him about his day and what they were doing in preparation for his awakening. He'd tell him he'd how much he missed him; his presence, his voice, his small, rare smiles. He told him how he'd wait for him until the day he died. 

So Adam waited. 

And waited. 

He waited for nine years. 

Then once he received the call, he was on immediately on his way to see John. It wasn't until he was at the door to his hospital room that Adam had realized he had forgotten the flowers for the first time in nine years. At that point, he didn't care, all that was on his mind was to see John, see him actually alive and aware. Adam had collected his breathing before he had gone into the room and went over to John's bed.  

_John focused his vision over to Adam, the younger man staring widely at him. Adam had_ _definitely_ _aged over these past nine years, his short_ _platinum blonde hair now a shining silver color that had grown to near_ _his shoulders_ _. He also had a light mustache and a very subtle_ _beard_ _. John felt a feeling of warmth in his chest as he gazed upon him, a feeling of happiness washing over him._  

_"Been awhile, huh? You sure have grown into a true adult." He said to Adam, giving him one of his rare, soft smiles. Adam choked on his breath and slowly went to his knees in front of John's bed. His heart felt like it was going to burst out his chest and he could feel his eyes watering._  

_"John..." He whispered out, staring at the man he had loved for so long, that he had waited for,_ _for_ _so long. He hadn't changed as much as Adam had, he still looked like the John he had known before he fell into his coma._ _John only waved him over in response_ _and Adam shuffled his way over to his side, still on his knees_ _. He looked up at him, a stray tear falling from one of his eyes and he_ _hurriedly_ _wiped it away with the back of his gloved hand_ _, feeling slightly foolish_ _._ _John ran one of his hands through Adam's hair and toyed with a strand of it._  

_"Your hair is so long now, Adam.." He_ _muttered_ _, looking over the fine_ _silver_ _strand_ _, ignoring Adam's tears_ _. It felt so soft in between his fingers and_ _John didn't want to let go. He felt like he was finally getting a grip back onto reality with Adam here. Having him at his side,_ _figuratively_ _and literally, was a comfort John held dearly. His hand went from Adam's hair and down to his chin, tilting his face upwards._  

_Adam looked up at J_ _ohn and he wished deep inside that he wasn't dreaming, it would break his heart to wake up at this very moment_ _. Thankfully this was_ _truly_ _John, awake and safe. Although Adam had certainly matured from his rambunctious early twenties, John was the only person who could revert him back into that childish, awe-struck state. He felt slightly_ _embarrassed_ _at_ _his reaction towards seeing John again_ _but he knew John wouldn't care._ _He thought he finally had control over his feelings but John just did something to his heart and brain whenever he saw him._  

_"Stand up, Adam." John said down to him in his deep voice, still a bit raspy though_ _from waking up_ _a week prior_ _, and Adam brought himself up from his knees. John kept his hand on his chin and then pulled Adam's face down to his, placing a soft kiss onto his lips. Adam_ _hurriedly_ _kissed him back, trying to take in the moment. He felt light-headed, finally being able to kiss John's lips and feel the warmth of him kissing Adam back. John's lips were rough but he didn't care. He had waited for this for so long._  

Adam was brought back to the reality of John standing in front of him when he noticed the expectant look on his face. John had just spoken to him and Adam nodded lightly, recalling what he had said and pulled a cigar out his coat pocket. He held it up hesitantly since, although he knew he had to, Adam didn't want John to leave just yet. Who knows when they would ever see each other again? To Adam's surprise, John ignored the cigar being held out to him and clutched the lapels of Adam's jacket from across the motorcycle between them.  

He pulled Adam forward into a deep kiss and Adam let the cigar drop from between his fingers, now wrapping his arms around John's neck. John's tongue invaded his mouth and he let out a moan at the feeling of their tongues colliding. John weaved his fingers into Adam's hair and tugged on a few strands, earning a louder moan from Adam. He pressed himself forward as much as could with the motorcycle between them, trying to get as close to Adam as possible. Adam stroked one of his hands down from John's neck to his chest then down to his belt buckle where a sizeable bulge now was in John's pants. Adam felt himself grow tighter in his own pants as he started to palm John through his pants. John broke the kiss and let out husky moans into Adam's ear, making a shiver run down Adam's spine. He loved being able to make John make some noise, especially in that deep tone he had. 

John began to kiss his neck and Adam was letting out small breathy moans as he attempted to unbuckle John's pants. John removed his hands from Adam and placed them on top of his, stopping him. Adam let out a light whine and John only shook his head. 

"Unfortunately, we don't have the time for that." He stated, his breathing still slightly uneven from their heated making out.  

"John... Please." Adam whispered against his lips, knowing he could leave at any moment. John kissed him again, his hands back into his hair, clutching his skull tightly. Adam returned his hands to be around his broad shoulders and pressed himself as close to him as he could. 

He knew what kind of kiss John was giving him now and he fought the tears he could feel coming. He wasn't ready yet and he didn't think he ever would be. He knew what his job was now but it didn't stop it from hurting his heart for having to do it. As soon as John rode off on that bike, he'd have to use doublethink on himself and forget all about him until the right time came. The thought made Adam unable to breathe for a moment but it had to be done. 

John broke the kiss but Adam still clung to him, resting his forehead onto his shoulder. He took a deep breath in and willed himself to pull away from John. He remembered the cigar from before and bent over to pick it up. Once he stood back up, he held it out to John once more, a sad smile on his face. Once John took it from his hand, Adam pulled a lighter out and lit it for him, trying to relish in being this close to John as much as possible.  

John took a drag on the cigar and blew the smoke upwards away from Adam's face. Adam looked him over as he puffed on his cigar, taking in the sight he had seen many times before. It only made his heart hurt more and he clenched his fists at his sides, willing himself to keep it together. He hated that John could still break down his cool demeanor he had built for himself over these years.  

John turned his attention from his cigar back to Adam and lightly nodded his head at him. 

"We'll meet again." He said simply and Adam returned the nod. The time had finally come, they had to say goodbye now. Adam's chest was burning but he kept himself together as he gazed up John's face for potentially the last time. Who knew with the kind of lives they led if they'd live through tomorrow or even today? Adam was still willing to go through with it though and wait for John once again.  

He'd always wait for John.  

"Right." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!   
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!]


End file.
